Decisión fatal
by CrazyApple96
Summary: ¿Que harías si encuentras al amor de tu vida siendote infiel en tu propia cama?


Los personajes pertenecen a Mashasi-kun, yo sólo me inspiré...

UA

* * *

Un convicto se encontraba en una celda a la espera de recibir la pena de muerte, no estaba nervioso ni tenía miedo, sabía que ese era su castigo por haber actuado de forma tan radical.

Empezó a recordadr los hechos pasados hace una semana atrás.

_Flashback_

_Un jefe de policía estaba llegando a su casa luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo, salio más temprano de lo normal. No veía la hora de ver a su mujer, aquella que tanto amaba. Abrió la puerta muy sigilosamente, quería sorprender a su esposa, quién seguramente estaría en la cocina preparando la cena para cuando él llegara. Pero al entrar encontró todo oscuro, siguió con su plan pero tropezó con algo, prendió la luz y fue a ver el objeto con el que se había tropezado y para su sorpresa fue un pantalón, y lo peor era que no le pertenecía a él._

_Furioso por su descubrimiento se fue directo a su alcoba pero al ir subiendo silenciosamente las escaleras escuchó sonidos que lo le gustaban para nada._

_Era su mujer, de eso no cabía duda, él la había hecho hacer ese tipo de sonidos, pero no era él quien se los provocaba._

_De una patada abrió la puerta de la habitacón y lo que encontró le partió el corazón y no dejó atisbo de humanidad en él. Escuchó el grito de su mujer y vió como se tapaba con la sábana, el hombre con quien ella estaba sólo se quedó sentado en la cama viéndolo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Él lo apuntó con su pistola, pero sintió las manos de su mujer tratando de detenerlo:_

_-¡Sasuke, por favor no lo hagas, por favor no te manches las manos! -Le decía desesperada. Él con una mano le dió una cachetada que la mandó al suelo._

_-¡No me digas nada, maldita zorra! ¡Tú me traicionaste de la peor forma! -Gritaba dolido._

_-Jajaja, viste Sasuke, al final sí logré tener a tu cerezo, no en mi cama sino en la tuya, jajaja. -Se burló el hombre de cabello blanco quien se había parado de la cama, sin importarle que estaba desnudo -Vamos mátame si puedes, niño mimado -Sasuke no aguanto más, le puso la pístola en la cabeza y lo último que se escuchó fue el disparo, el grito de una mujer y un cuerpo caer al frío suelo que ahora estaba cubierto de sangre._

_-¡Sasuke, no, ¿por qué lo has hecho? -Djo espantada al ver el panorama._

_-¡Ya te dije que no me hables! ¡Sí tanto te duele, tranquila que la siguiente serás tú, perra! -Mientras le apuntaba con el arma._

_-¡Amor, por favor, no! ¡Déjame yo te puedo explicar! -Suplicaba ella._

_-¡¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¡¿Qué me eras infiel con ese? ¡¿Es acaso eso lo que me vas a decir? -Le decía llorando._

_-No, amor -Mientras se paraba y se dirigía a su esposo -Yo te amo y tú lo sabes, esto no fue nada más que un error, si hablamos te aseguro que podremos superar esto._

_-Ya es tarde, mi Sakura, ya es tarde -Dicho esto la abrazó, besó su frente y le disparó en el abdomen, cayó al suelo con todo y el cuerpo de su esposa, lloró como jamás pensó haberlo hecho. La tenía abrazada -¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así? -La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo._

_-Sa..suke... -Dijo ella con sus ultimas fuerzas -Me... arrepien...to de es..to, esca...pa y trata de... encon...trar la felici...dad que per...diste con...mi...go, te a...mo - Dicho esto murió._

_-¡Sakura! Lo siento, amor -Luego de esto llegó la policía, llamados por los vecinos que escucharon gritos y disparos. Lo llevaron a la estación donde algunos se sorprendieron al ver a su jefe en desgracia._

_Una semana llevó su juicio, hasta que lo declararon culpable y le dictaron sentencia: muerte en la silla eléctrica. Nunca se declaró inocente asumió el hecho de haber cometido esos actos tan atroces, esa pena no era nada en relación a la que tenía en el alma._

_Fin flashback_

Faltaba una hora para ser ejecutado, entonces entró una bella mujer de cabello azul y ojos blancos, era una detective de la policía, fueron amigos por muchos años.

-Sasuke

-Hinata -Se paró para recibirla. Ella lo abrazó, él correspondió el abrazo.

-Lo siento tanto Sasuke, no pude ayudarte en nada -Decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te disculpes, en mi caso nada se podía hacer, en una hora, si se me lo permite, me reuniré con ella.

-Naruto está destrozado, no ha tenido corazón para venir a despedirse de tí -Le comunicó ella.

-Hmp, dile al dobe que lo siento.

-Recluso número 5678, Uchiha Sasuke, en 5 minutos será llevado a cabo la ejecución -Le avisó un guardia.

-¿Cómo? -Reclamó Hinata -La orden decía que en una hora.

-Lo siento señorita Hinata pero el juez así lo ha decidido.

-¿El señor Haruno? Pero eso es abuso de autoridad, voy a hablar con él, ya vuelvo -Le anunció a Sasuke, pero él le cogió una mano y negó con la cabeza.

-No, déjalo, entiendo que quera desaparecerme cuento antes de la faz de la Tierra -Dijo.

-Está bien, Sasuke yo estaré contigo hasta el últmo minuto.

-Hmp, mi padre ni mi hermano vendrán, te lo agradezco Hinata.

-Ya sabes que siempre hemos sido cómo hermanos, Sasuke -Le recordó.

-Cuida por favor de Mikoto -Le suplicó con la mirada -Vayánse de aquí, a otra ciudad y que todos piensen que es su hija, por favor.

-Sasuke... -Dijo ella dudosa.

-Por favor Hinata, quiero que Naruto y tú la críen, por favor, no quiero que ella tenga algo que ver con los Haruno o los Uchiha, cambienle el apellido, le firmé un poder a Naruto, háganlo por favor.

-De acuerdo Sasuke, si ese es tu último deseo, lo cumpliré.

Lo fueron a ver para llevarlo a la sala de ejecución, lo sentaron en la silla, lo amarraron con las correas.

-Ejecución en 5

Recordó la primera vez que la vió, estaba tan bella con su vestido rosa llegando a la universidad.

-4

La primera vez que la invitó a salir.

-3

Su primer beso.

-2

Cuando se casaron.

-1

El nacimiento de Mikoto.

-0

Manchada de sangre y su deseo de volverla a ver.

Los voltios se descargaron en su cuerpo y fue el fin de su existencia.

Hinata llegó a la casa que compartía con Naruto, su esposo, lo encontró jugando con Mikoto.

-Naruto, prepara las cosas, empaca todo, nos vamos de esta ciudad, voy a casa de Sasuke a recoger las cosas de Mikoto, cuando vuelva por favor que todo esté listo -Le dijo.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó él.

-Fue el último deseo de Sasuke -Dicho esto salió otra vez rumbo a la casa Uchiha, llegó, cogió las cosas de Mikoto y regresó a su hogar donde su esposo ya tenía todo listo en su mini-van.

-Vamos, amor -Dijo él, ella se subió y partieron hacia otra ciudad donde nadie los conozca e iniciar una nueva vida como una familia, ya tendrían tiempo para pensar en otros hijos. Hinata cogió a Mikoto en sus brazos -"Siempre te cuidaremos pequeña" - Pensó.

* * *

¿Qué dicen, les gustó? Jijiji, si les gustó, dejenme un review, si? No necesitan registrarse!


End file.
